t_r_o_t_cfandomcom-20200216-history
ShadowClan/Roleplay
Graykit felt a sour cold touching his skin, his tiny paws beginning to freeze. All he saw was darkness, and the only thing that mattered now was milk. Warm milk. Something is holding his scruff, he could feel his paws dangling in the air. Warm breath flowed onto his back, a shiver penetrated the newborn kit. Soon after a few heartbeats, he was place d near warmth. A welcoming scent overflowed his tiny nose. He heard muffled voices and meowing, and soon his eyelids began to droop. ---- Mothstar stared into the forest. The scent of death hung bitterly in the frosty air. Grief swelled into his chest with each pound of his heart. Eagledawn should not have died. She shouldn't have! His whiskers twitched suddenly, his pupils slowly dilating. Kits being raised without a mother... Is this StarClan's intention? Mothstar could hear the shuffling of paws outside his den, there was silence and mourning. The last group of cats were meowing their farewells to the passed queen when Mothstar had stepped out of his den. --'Ripple of MoonClan☽' 20:52, October 6, 2015 (UTC) Darkshine finished her mourning shuffling her paws in greif as she silently followed the scent of Mothstar. "Who will take care of them?" She slowly whispered, leaning closer to the tom for comfort. Her oldest kit, Graypaw, had died recently. This was too much greif for her to handle.☾Darkshine903☽'' 00:25, October 8, 2015 (UTC)'' Dapplestream honestly felt no grief. She didn't know Eagledawn well enough, but she silently grieved for the she-cat. After gaining acceptance to the way of how ShadowClan worked, she felt a sadness for the abandoned kittens and couldn't resist but speak up, "I want to claim them." She mewed loudly across the clearing. - Dapplefrost022|Wall 03:05, October 9, 2015 (UTC) Mothstar turned his head towards his deputy, his whiskers twitching slightly. "I've thought it through. Our best action could be to travel to the other Clans and ask if there are any queens that could able to take in these kits." He knew ShadowClan could never give up their kits, but it was there best hope for survival. The tabby tom frowned, his tail-tip anticipatingly flicked. Just as Mothstar began to make his way towards Shadestorm, Dapplestream's outburst crossed his ears. Lifting his head, the tom slowly cocked his head to the side, blinking at Dapplestream. It had been moons since the loner had joined, and Mothstar couldn't come to trust her. He turned his gaze towards Darkshine, then back to Dapplestream's. "Are you sure? I mean- the kits will need to nurse, and I'm not sure if you have milk. Maybe it's best if..." Mothstar quieted, waiting for her response. Ripple of MoonClan☽ 21:18, October 9, 2015 (UTC) Darkshine nodded. "Mothstar, trust her. This will strengthen her loyalty to this clan." She nodded to Dapplestream, edging the kits closer. "This is your mom." She lapped the kits who were not used to the snow yet.☾Darkshine903☽'' 22:26, October 9, 2015 (UTC)'' Heathershade watched silently with a dull glance, crouched down watching from a distance. The she-cat sighed but hope sprang inside her. The memories of when she was a kit flooded her mind giving her a faint smile. She misses NightClan more than anything but that doesn't mean she'll give up on this one. Smokestar would've wanted this. Well..... I hope so. - ''Heathershade (oo roleplay) Mothstar lowered his voice, so that only Darkshine could hear. "And how are you so sure that she can be trusted?" He quiered, his fur bristling under the freezing wind. "Fine, but I want you to keep a close eye on her. See how she treats the kits." The leader dismissed his deputy, nervously glancing at the newborn kits. "It's about time I organize a hunting Patrol. The freshkill pile is scarcer than the caves." The tom turned and headed in the opposite direction, towards the Shadow Rock. 'Ripple of MoonClan☽' 04:09, October 10, 2015 (UTC) Dapplesteam looked at Mothstar, observing his face and trying to read his thoughts, but she felt confused. "I know I have no milk to spare, but these kits belong to us. These are our future, but if nursing is more important, then maybe we should get the kits back once they don't need the milk." She lashed her tail, feeling very serious and committed to raise these kittens. - Dapplefrost022|Wall 15:43, October 10, 2015 (UTC) Darkshine nodded. "Alright. She'll be fine." She turned to dismiss the conversation and turned to Dapplestream. "Alright. So since you don't have any milk, you could give them small amounts of meat." '☾Darkshine903☽'' 17:03, October 10, 2015 (UTC)'' Clenching his teeth, Mothstar heaved himself onto the Shadow Rock, lifting his chin to let out a Gathering call. "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey and hunt within the forest gather near the Shadow Rock for a Clan Meeting." The breeze slowly stirred his fur as voices of the gathering cats murmured from underneath Mothstar. "Eagledawn's death has brought much pain and grief upon us. Though she left us new lives. Her kits... May she hunt peacefully among the stars." He dipped his head for a moment of silence, clearing his throat shortly after to continue. "I have decided to leave these kits in the paws of Dapplestream. Therefore she will move to the Nursery, and will refrain from hunting." The leader tried to eye Dapplestream in the crowd, his ear ear flicking. "Shadestorm will provide care for the kits as well; meanwhile I would like to organize a hunting Patrol. Any volunteers?" '''Ripple of MoonClan☽ 20:39, October 10, 2015 (UTC) ((Guys someone has to adopt Shade since I can't keep him))☾Darkshine903☽'' 20:56, October 10, 2015 (UTC)'' ((Don't worry I have an idea for that. No worries.)) Ripple of MoonClan☽ 20:57, October 10, 2015 (UTC) Heathershade yawned, stretching out her claws and legs. "I guess I could go." She meowed twitching her tail as she sat back down. "I have nothing better to do." - Heathershade (ew it's short) Snowleaf flicked an ear, and sat outside the Warrior's den with her tail wrapped neatly around her paws. [[User talk:Flamestar22|''Every day is a second chance]][[User:Flamestar22|...]] 00:27, October 11, 2015 (UTC) ((how old are they?? Oh yeah. Moth, can you put my name under the queen section?)) Dapplestream flicked her ear in confusion at the deputy's suggestion, "I don't think they could eat it yet, though." She then looked up at the meeting Mothstar called and gave a very serious stare at the tom, nodding at her new role as queen. - Dapplefrost022|Wall 16:04, October 12, 2015 (UTC) "Hmm." The deputy smiled. "I'm sure there was an herb that can give or produce milk. I'm not sure what so go ask Shadestorm." She smiled reassuringly '☾Darkshine903☽'' 23:11, October 12, 2015 (UTC)'' Mothstar inhaled and leaped off the rock, his eyes fixed on Heathershade. "Thank you." He signaled for her to follow, his gaze shifting to Darkshine, he curtly nodded, reassuring himself that she will be in charge while he is gone. The tom padded towards the Warriors den, spotting Snowleaf. "Snowleaf, I will need you to go on Hunting Patrol with me. See if anyone else to able to go." Mothstar flicked his ears, his whiskers twitching as anxiety etched at his head. '''Ripple of MoonClan☽ 00:09, October 13, 2015 (UTC) Snowleaf flicked an ear and nodded curlty to the leader. "Okay." She rose to her paws, and trotted into the Warriors Den. "Heathershade?... Dapplestream? If anyone wants to come, me and Mothstar are going on patrol. Join us if you'd like." With that, she padded back to the leader, lifting her head and waiting for a few cats to join her. [[User talk:Flamestar22|''Every day is a second chance]][[User:Flamestar22|...]] 20:26, October 14, 2015 (UTC) ((... I am not going to bother.)) She nodded at Darkshine but she didn't want to do anything yet but see the kits. She padded into the nursery, sensing a familiar feeling from the protected den, causing her to purr. She looked at the kits, hoping they could first get comfortable with who the she-cat was, "Well, um... H-hello." (What?) Snowleaf waited for the cats to join her. [[User talk:Flamestar22|Every day is a second chance]][[User:Flamestar22|...]] 14:46, October 16, 2015 (UTC) Heathershade strolled right over giving her tail another flick before sitting down ,waiting patiently. - Heathershade ((The kits are still newborn.)) Wrenkit was twitching and squrming uncontrollably, seemingly unable to awake from a bad dream. She gave one last kick before letting out a pitiful squeak, then curled up and started shivering. ~Wrenkit Snowleaf nodded to Mothstar and turned her gaze to the other two cats. "Alright. That enough? Or do you want a few more cats to join us?" [[User talk:Flamestar22|Every day is a second chance]][[User:Flamestar22|...]] 16:08, October 17, 2015 (UTC) "Mothstar I think Heathershade should come. She's been inactive lately." Darkshine nodded to Heathershade."And you too Kestrelwing!" She sighed at her kit "Dapplestream!" She called over, bounding over to the nursery. "Keep them warm. We'll figure out something..." Darkshine sat down and watched the young kits in amusement. "They'll be strong, I feel it." '☾Darkshine903☽'' 17:23, October 17, 2015 (UTC)'' Kestrelwing jolted up in surprise. "Wha-huh?" She was shocked by her mother's sudden call. "Oh yes I'll go Darkshine. I really wanted to move around anyways." She walked over to take her place in the Patrol, impatiently waiting for it to begin.((Not forgetting about you yet))☾Darkshine903☽'' 17:23, October 17, 2015 (UTC)'' Mothstar's paws were itching to get out of Camp. Paitently, he waited for the cats to appear at his side. "No, Snowleaf, that's enough cats. We don't need the whole Clan going on patrol." The tabby added with amusement, beginning to pad forward towards the exit. He flicked his ears against the chilly breeze as the scents of the forest began to thrive. As soon as the Patrol reached into the heart of the forest, Mothstar nodded and the Patrol split up. With twitching whiskers, Mothstar slunk into the bushes. '''Ripple of MoonClan☽ 17:42, October 17, 2015 (UTC) Kestrelwing shivered. The forest was cold as usual. As the patrol split up, she sniffed the dry air, searching for any sign of prey. Picking up the scent of a gray squirrel, she instinctively crouched down in the brush. She quietly stalked forward, lifting her tail up. She was a foxtail away. Kestrelwing exploded from the underbrush, unsheathing her claws as her claws sunk into the rodent's throat. Dropping the mouse, she packed it under a layer of snow, rubbing her scent on a tree for later.~Kestrelwing Heathershade stalked through the snow, cursing silently as the frost bit at her paws. She wasn't used to hunting in this weather nor was she used to this weather in the first place. The she-cat let out a hiss as she tripped on a hidden bramble face-planting right into the snow. She slowly got up shaking off the bits off frost that clung onto her fur. - Heathershade Snowleaf padded forward, following Mothstar with a quick and easy pace. She felt her paws sink into the snow, and curled her claws tight against the ground. I hope leafbare isn't to bad this year.. ''[[User talk:Flamestar22|Every day is a second chance]][[User:Flamestar22|...]] 20:43, October 17, 2015 (UTC) Sunkit let out a loud squeak, shivering violently from being cold. -- Flameclaw sighed heavily, hating the fact he was practically useless now. He was still healing and he was now blind, which annoyed him beyond words. He wished that battle had never happened, so that he never would have been wounded so badly... --- Sunkit & Flameclaw Snowleaf shoved her head through a thich weave of branches, looking back at Heathershade and Mothstar to see if they were ok. She nodded to them, and waved her tail in signal that she was going out to hunt. [[User talk:Flamestar22|Every day is a second chance]][[User:Flamestar22|...]] 13:18, October 18, 2015 (UTC) The flash of wings caught her eye as she quickly licked the scratch on her right paw. The she-cat put her eyes on a plump pigeon even the sight made her mouth water. Heathershade quickly climbed the side of the tree staying unseen from her prey. She carfully crawled onto the branch noticing the stupid bird was facing the other way. She creeped slowly towards it lunging. The pigeon flapped it's wings in surprise but it was too late. With one swift bite the bird laided limp at her paws. Being careful not to slip she grabbed her prey. Heathershade was soon interrupted by a loud crack and to her horror the ground quickly rushed towards her. - Heathershade (eh good enough) Snowleaf lowered herself to the ground, her ears and tail tucked back so she wouldn't be seen. A small, plump squirrel darted forward, scrabbling to it's paws. Snowleaf licked her chops and snarled, leaping into the air and landing onto the squirrel. She dug her back teeth into it's neck and gave it a quick killing bite, and lifted head proudly after picking it up. [[User talk:Flamestar22|Every day is a second chance]][[User:Flamestar22|...]] 15:57, October 23, 2015 (UTC) With a jolt, Heathershade jumped landing lightly in then snow as an echoing crash of breaking branches rang through the forest. Her fur was fluffed up in surprise shocked on what seemed like moons of falling were only seconds. She still held the pigeon firmly in her jaws a slight shiver running down her spine. - Heathershade (dear lord we're the only ones ever on here anymore -cri-) Snowleaf ducked her head and jumped quickly as a bird swooped past her, and she hissed at it quietly. She swiped her paws into the air, and slammed the bird to the ground. [[User talk:Flamestar22|Every day is a second chance]][[User:Flamestar22|...]] 15:45, October 25, 2015 (UTC) Dapplestream got closer to the kits, laying down and curling up around them. She purred and gave a nod at Darkshine. She barely heard what the deputy said, she just heard an order and her name. She licked the kits, completely distracting her. - Dapplefrost022|Wall 22:59, October 29, 2015 (UTC) Mothstar grunted as the squirrel's scent seemed to trail off. Leaf-bare had arrived, and prey was scarcer than ever. His ears twitched at the sound of rustling in the distance, exhaling a short breath of relief as he recognized Heathershade with a pigeon. Flicking the tip of his thick tail, the tom continued deeper into the bushes, his ears pricking forward. The tom sighed, failing to pick up any scent-trails. Mothstar sat down, pausing a moment to wipe the dew off of his whiskers. He barely noticed as a strange, unfamiliar scent came across him. ''Cat scent. ''This scent was distinct from the other Clans and it didn't have that familiar taste of a rogue's or loner's. Fear slowly unfolding in his belly, Mothstar followed the trail, but abruptly it had disappeared, as if wind blew it away. ''Fox dung. ''Mothstar whispered under his breath, his claws unsheathing as he heard pawsteps. 'Ripple of MoonClan☽' 21:59, November 1, 2015 (UTC) Snowleaf let out a heavy breath and pick up the bird after giving it a quick bite to the neck. Her tail raised high, she strolled back to the ShadowClan camp and placed her prey on the fresh-kill pile. [[User talk:Flamestar22|Every day is a second chance]][[User:Flamestar22|...]] 22:01, November 1, 2015 (UTC) Kestrelwing sneezed as a line needle fluttered onto her muzzle. She bounded across the snow covered ground towards camp. As she entered, she noticed Snowleaf. "Oh hi Snowleaf! Did you just finish hunting?" Kestrelwing took a seat next to the warrior. "I just finished!" ~Kestrelwing Darkshine nodded. Tired and not having enough sleep, she padded over to the warriors den, the aromatic smell of the pine hushing her to sleep.☾Darkshine903☽'' 01:05, November 2, 2015 (UTC)